<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a Demon and his Pet by SoftKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384434">a Demon and his Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing'>SoftKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, But also, Clothed Sex, Demons, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Priests, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Requited Love, forgot to upload some stuff so wheeeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Priests aren't easily corruptible, any demon would know that. But with enough time and patience, Arnach finds himself a natural pet in one instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demon/Priest, Original Demon Character(s)/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a Demon and his Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come now, pretty thing," Samuel felt the words vibrate through his spine, sending shivers down it as the demon's heft pressed against him. "You're already wearing my mark, let me have you fully."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a breathless chuckle and craned his neck back to meet blood red eyes, "You're going to have to do better than that, Arnach. God's kingdom is still open to me and I don't intend to loose that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed fully when the demon harrumphed and shoved his head back down, stuttering into a moan when the edge of Arnach's cock caught the edge of his entrance. Being twice the priest's size gave him the ease of leaning over to mouth at the sluggishly bleeding bite on Samuel's neck, while carefully pressing himself inside the other. It was a careful dance between the two, Arnach never truly wanted to damn the other to Hell, more interested in the man holding such a pure soul, who despite the markings of a demon was still blessed by God themself. Even after his initial connection with the priest, the man hadn't attempted to banish or bless him, merely telling him to return with provisions for the church if he intended on coming back at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And here, a year passed, Arnach was fully settled inside the other, warding other demons off with his claim and reaping the rewards. Samuel tightened around him as he sucked a mark below his white collar, slowly pulling his hips back and jolting the body under him with a harsh thrust. Keeping his pace slow and hard, he reached under to grasp the priest's member, rumbling happily at the amount of slick dripping from it. Arnach took hold of the other's sturdy waist, bowing over Samuel's back and increasing his pace tenfold. With each smack of skin, Samuel's low moans increased in pitch and volume until he sounded much like an old Greek lover the demon once coveted. He slipped an arm under Samuel's torso, pulling him upright so his cassock met Arnoch's blazing chest, swallowing his whines when his fist engulfed the priests hard dick. He jerked his lover off quickly, murmuring encouragement when Samuel tightened again, shooting his load over the other's fist, mouth hanging open. The demon was feeding off the other's orgasm as much as he could, littering his neck and lips with marks as Samuel's chest heaved, slowing his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samuel laid his head back on the demon's chest with a smile, "Go on, fiend, do your worst."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all the encouragement he needed to resume his harsh, punishing pace, bruising without a doubt, chasing his own orgasm. Not thirty seconds later, Arnach growled deeply, hips stuttering as he came deep inside his human, pressing closed teeth to his fluttering pulse, feeling it hike up further in response. Keeping the two together, he snapped his fingers, transporting them to the priest's quarters in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are really too warm to be such a cuddler." Samuel said as the demon flopped the two on their sides, drawing the man close and nuzzling into his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you are too kind to make me stop," Arnach purred, laving his tongue along his bite until it healed, "Now rest, you've been working yourself to the bone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And who will do the work while I do so? The roof won't prevent it's own leaks, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will, fool. Consider it compensation for my stay here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how long will your visit be this time? How long can you stand to be on Holy Ground?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As long as you desire me," Arnach pulled the blanket over their joined forms with a sigh, "As long as I am wanted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile crept it's way onto Samuel's face as he thought to himself, <em>Then you should stay forever,</em> <em>love</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>